black butler: my butler in love
by jayjay rock
Summary: Lina Noma is an 28 year old orphan who is searching for her mother and father. One day she meets a butler names Sebastian and he and his master Ciel take her in after finding out that she is very poor.


Task 1: my butler caring

I never had a family. I was always determined to find out who my parents were. The orphanage keeper said that I wouldn't want to find out but I still left any why. Although I felt so close at times I never found them. But I found out that my mother died when I was born and my father went back to his homeland… down under. You see he was a demon he only looked normal, and that's how he pulled my mother toward him. That's how I ended up here in London were he is suppose to be.

I was taking a stroll into town, when a carriage ran into me. The blow almost knocked me out but I was too strong. I only stayed a little conscious. I saw a strange butler run to me, I'm sure he ran but its odd I didn't see him feet move it's as if he was moving at the speed of light. My thoughts were cut short when he asked me if I was okay. I was a bit wobbly but I stood to my feet using his hand to keep balanced as I answered "yes I'm perfectly fine". I began to walk away when he grabbed me by the wrist. "Are you sure", he asked. "Yes I'm glad to see your worried but I must be going now" I replied walking away. "Please miss let me make it up to you, why don't you come over for tea" he asked. I looked at him for a moment "are you sure that your master would approve of that". "Oh yes" he said quickly "he loves guests and if I didn't offer to help you, what kind of butler would I be"?

I got some stares from a girl with red hair as I walked into the huge mansion. "Sebastian, get up here now" a young boy said from up the stairs that lined the middle of the huge entrance room.

It got late when they brought me home "NO your not staying here get your stuff, your coming with us", "no I couldn't I'd just be a burden" I said back to Ciel who insisted I stayed with him. "it's no problem really, it would more of a problem knowing that I just let a girl that my butler hit with a carriage stay in a small, trashy, motel room", he argued "I just can't" I said "well its to late now" Sebastian said, "why I said turning to him, "I already backed your stuff and loaded it into the carriage said, he said "fine ill go but you'll regret it" I said.

I followed Sebastian to my room. we walked down a long hallway and walked through a big door. He placed my bags at the foot of the bed and said "this is your room", "get settled in I'm going to start dinner". I sat on the bed as he left the room closing the door behind him. "Ren, were' are you" I said with the blink of an eye he was there leaning against the bed railing "how did you know I was here it was suppose to be a surprise". "You've been following me since I was eight what difference would today make" I responded, "I need some information on Ciel Phantomhive and butler Sebastian Michaelis". He laid me down on the bed and crawled on top of me bringing him face close to mine, his breath steady as I look into his red eyes piercing through my soul. His eyes often conflicted with his snowy white hair, it's always been this way that's what draws even the most stubborn of girls to him.

"now you know my information isn't free" he said with an evil grin, "I know, what do you want", I said calmly "you know what I want" he said bringing him face closer to mine (yeah an demon is on top of me about to take some thing important from me and I'm calm… well you get used to it). "No I'm not ready and I know you're the last demon I want to go through this with", "don't be so cruel, you should just have a little fun don't worry I know what I'm doing let me do all work" he said. I pushed him off of me sitting up a quick as I could, "stop fooling around", I said, "I don't information that bad". "Well were else would you get it", he asked rolling over on his stomach, "oh I don't know the library maybe", I responded in a sarcastic tone

"And how are you going to get in"

"You're coming with me"

"What if I don't want to", he said turning away from me.

"Fine don't come I'm sure your father will let me in with no problem"

"Oh now I'm really not going you know I hate that man"

"Ok bye then, make sure you don't leave this room"

"what ever" he said as I left the room.


End file.
